East Side Story
by le.clarius
Summary: Pagi itu, ia melihat sesosok wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, ia tak pernah menemukannya lagi. AusHung, slight Germancest, hinted Spamano. RnR please.


**EAST SIDE STORY**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Human!AU; human names used. OOC. Het.

. . .

Roderich berjalan di sepanjang tepi jalan. Ia merapatkan diri dalam mantel. Musim gugur sudah hampir selesai, dan udara semakin turun suhunya setiap hari. Matahari belum naik terlalu tinggi, jalanan juga masih sepi. Tetapi biasanya ia keluar lebih pagi lagi. Pria berambut coklat itu berhenti di ujung jalan dan memasuki café yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap pagi.

"Pagi, Ludwig," sapanya pada anak muda yang duduk di sudut café.

Yang dipanggil Ludwig—seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan masih merupakan saudara jauh Roderich—menoleh dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. Hampir setiap pagi mereka bertemu dengan café itu.

"Pagi juga, Roderich. Tumben. Biasanya sesiang ini kau sudah berangkat," balas Ludwig.

"Ya, begitulah. Karena pekerjaanku minggu ini sebenarnya sudah selesai. Jadi aku bisa masuk agak siang," ujar Roderich.

Ludwig mengangguk. Sementara Roderich berjalan menuju tempatnya yang biasa—di dekat jendela di sisi yang lain dari café itu. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat jalanan secara langsung. Café itu kecil dan tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung setiap paginya, tetapi Roderich menyukai kopi yang dijual di sana. Saat ia datang, hanya ada Ludwig dan kedua pelayan yang berada di dalam café itu. Ia mulai membuka koran yang dibelinya di jalan sampai seorang pelayan mendekati mejanya. Roderich menurunkan korannya.

"Hee, Roderich. Selamat pagi," sapa Antonio yang tersenyum lebar. Pemuda Spanyol berambut coklat gelap adalah pemilik, sekaligus pelayan di café kecil itu.

"Pagi juga, Antonio," balas Roderich sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Yang seperti biasanya?" tanya Antonio.

"Ya," jawab Roderich.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" Antonio mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan kecil yang dibawanya dan masuk ke dalam.

Sementara Roderich kembali membaca korannya. Beberapa saat berlalu sampai pintu café itu terbuka kembali.

"Kesesese! Berbanggalah kalian semua! Karena aku yang awesome ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang kemari!" seru pengunjung baru itu dengan suara keras, terlihat sangat santai.

Ludwig mengusap telapak tangannya ke wajah. "Bruder! Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di sini?"

"Huh? Tentu saja menemui Toni, West! Justru mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berangkat?" Gilbert membalas. Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Atau kau sudah merindukan ke-awesome-anku? Geez, West. Padahal baru satu jam kita berpisah."

Pipi Ludwig memerah. "T-tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Aku selalu kemari tiap hari, Bruder. Dan berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Gilbert tertawa melihat pipi adiknya yang semakin memerah. Sementara Ludwig menghela nafas.

"Heran. Biasanya kau tak pernah bangun di jam ini," gumam Ludwig.

"Itulah aku yang awesome! Aku bisa bangun setiap saat yang kumau, West!" sahut Gilbert. "Kesesese!"

Gilbert, pemuda berambut putih dan bermata merah—Roderich menduga ia seorang albino—adalah kakak Ludwig yang tinggal seatap dengan adiknya, sekaligus temannya sekelas dulu saat mereka masih di sekolah. Yang tidak ia sukai dari Gilbert adalah sifatnya yang berisik, dan kebiasaan pemuda itu menganggu dirinya setiap saat mereka bertemu. Roderich mengangkat korannya sedikit, agar wajahnya tersembunyi dari Gilbert yang kelihatannya sedang menggoda adiknya—dilihat dari pipi Ludwig yang tak berkurang warna merahnya.

"Oh, Roddy! Kau juga ada di sini rupanya!" seru Gilbert.

"Sial!" umpatnya tanpa suara.

Roderich menurunkan korannya dan melihat Gilbert yang sedang menyeringai lebar padanya—seringai yang tak pernah ia sukai.

"Apa maumu, Gilbert?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin melayani Gilbert—apalagi ini masih pagi. Ia butuh tenaganya untuk bekerja.

Roderich bersyukur, karena saat itulah Antonio memutuskan keluar untuk mengantarkan kopi pesanannya.

"Silakan, Roderich," ujar pemuda Spayol itu sambil meletakkan kopi di meja depan Roderich.

"Terima kasih, Antonio," balas Roderich.

"Sama-sama!" seru Antonio. Ia beralih pada Gilbert di arah lain. "Hei, Gil!"

"Hei, Toni!" balas Gilbert. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Soal rencana kita besok malam."

"Hee? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Antonio.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh, ya. Francis berkata kalau ia akan terlambat besok. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan." Gilbert mengangkat bahunya.

Sementara kedua sahabat itu menjauh dari mejanya sambil bercengkrama, Roderich menghela nafas lega karena ia tak perlu berurusan dengan albino menyebalkan itu. Ia meletakkan korannya di meja dan meraih gula, kemudian memasukkan tiga sendok kristal putih itu ke dalam kopinya. Ia suka kopi yang tidak terlalu manis.

Dibuangnya pandangan ke luar jendela. Trotoar mulai dipenuhi orang-orang sibuk berjalan mondar mandir. Sementara jalanan mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan. Halte bus ada di seberang café, dan ia memperhatikan bus-bus yang segera dijejali penumpang begitu berhenti. Sampai matanya menemukan sosok seorang wanita muda yang lewat di depan café, tepat di depan jendela dekatnya.

Roderich memandangi wanita itu—tampaknya berangkat ke tempat kerjanya kalau melihat tas hitam dan dokumen yang dibawanya. Cantik. Benar-benar cantik di mata Roderich. Perhatiannya terfokus pada wanita itu. Rambutnya coklat dan digelung ke belakang. Ia belum pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat ia melihat wanita itu. Matanya tak pernah lepas sekalipun dari sosok yang mulai menyeberangi jalan itu. Saat wanita itu berdiri di halte bus, kopi yang masih mengepul dan berada tepat di depan mulutnya terlupakan. Bahkan suara tawa menjengkelkan Gilbert dari sudut lain café tak masuk ke telinganya. Waktu terasa melambat bagi Roderich.

Wanita itu tak menyadari tatapan Roderich padanya. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sampai sebuah bus berwarna biru datang, ia masuk ke dalamnya. Roderich masih terpana sampai bus itu hilang dari pandangan.

"…dy…"

Roderich masih tak bergerak. Matanya masih terarah ke seberang jalan. Ia hampir tak berkedip. Sosok wanita itu masih melayang di benaknya.

"Roddy!" teriak Gilbert tepat di telinganya.

Teriakan itu mengagetkan Roderich dan sekaligus menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kopi di tangannya hampir terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan kopi itu di meja sebelum melempar pandangan jengkel pada Gilbert yang sedang berdiri di sisinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus dengan wajah mengerut.

"Beraninya kau tak mempedulikan diriku yang awesome!" balas Gilbert dengan nada sama ketusnya, jengkel karena Roderich tak mendengar panggilannya.

"Diam, Gilbert!" perintah Roderich. "Ini masih pagi. Aku minta tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk bertengkar denganmu."

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Gilbert tak mempedulikan permintaan Roderich.

Teringat lagi pada sosok wanita itu, Roderich merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Bu-Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, ya?" desak Gilbert.

"Diam, Gilbert. Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku?" balas Roderich.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku yang awesome ini juga harus merawat mein lieber Bruderlein. Tapi itu nanti setelah West pulang kerja." Gilbert tertawa saat Ludwig melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kakaknya dari tempatnya duduk dengan pipi yang kembali memerah. "Jadi sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau. Kau melihat apa tadi?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa. Dasar bodoh!" Roderich memutuskan untuk berhenti meladeni Gilbert. Ia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meneguk cairan hitam di dalamnya, sekaligus menyembunyikan warna merah yang semakin terlihat di pipinya.

"Wanita itu, kan? Yang berambut coklat dan membawa tas hitam?" tanya Gilbert menyeringai.

Roderich hampir tersedak kopi yang sedang ia minum. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Terbatuk-batuk, ia mendengar tawa Gilbert meledak.

"Jadi benar? Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang membuat Roderich jengkel.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya singkat. Melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia sangat berharap Gilbert pergi dari café itu.

"Yah, baiklah." Gilbert mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah bosan sebelum ia berbalik. "Kalau kau tak mau tahu di mana ia tinggal."

"Tu-Tunggu! Kau tahu soal wanita itu?" sahut Roderich cepat.

Gilbert menyeringai. Roderich memakan umpannya. Ia segera menyamarkan seringainya sebelum kembali menghadap Roderich. "Kupikir kau tak mau tahu?"

"A-aku berubah pikiran," jawabnya dengan pipi memerah dan mata teralih ke arah lain.

"Kesesese. Tapi tidak gratis, Roddy," balas Gilbert.

Roderich merasa keringat dingin menetes, melewati pelipisnya. Ia tahu benar ia tak pernah menyukai seringai yang terpampang di wajah Gilbert itu.

"Apa maumu?" Akhirnya ia bertanya setelah meneguk ludah.

"Oh, itu. Bukan sesuatu yang penting," balas Gilbert masih menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Tapi katakan dulu di mana ia tinggal," perintah Roderich.

"Di kompleks di dekat rumah sakit. Rumah kelima setelah restoran," jawab Gilbert.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi. "Nomor teleponnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya rumahnya saja," balas Gilbert.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Roderich.

"Tentu saja karena aku awesome. Dia selalu kemari setiap pulang kerja. Aku sering bertemu dengannya di sini. Dia juga akrab dengan Toni." Gilbert melirikkan matanya ke temannya di balik counter, dan Antonio tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tetapi ia mendapat pukulan di kepala oleh Lovino—pegawainya yang orang Italia. Gilbert menyeringai lagi. "Jadi sekarang, untuk bisnis."

Seringai itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Roderich merasakan keringatnya jatuh lebih banyak. Apapun yang diinginkan Gilbert biasanya tidak baik. Seharusnya ia bertanya pada Antonio.

Dari sudut ruangan Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia sudah tak berminat menghentikan Gilbert, tak ingin mengalami kejadian memalukan dengan kakaknya lagi.

. . .

Esok harinya, di jam yang sama, Roderich sudah berada di café Antonio, juga di tempat duduk yang sama. Ia berharap bisa melihat wanita itu lagi. Namun setelah beberapa lama menunggu, wanita itu tidak muncul. Ia kembali keesokan paginya dan melakukan hal yang sama—menunggunya lewat. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di café Antonio setelah pulang kerja. Tetapi tetap saja wanita itu tidak terlihat.

"Antonio?" sapa Roderich saat pemuda Spanyol itu meletakkan cangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Hm?" desah Antonio, melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa… kau tahu seorang wanita berambut coklat dan membawa tas hitam?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan matanya keluar jendela. Pipi terasa menghangat.

"Hee? Maaf, Roderich. Tapi ada banyak pengunjungku yang seperti itu," jawa Antonio.

"Gilbert berkata kalau ia selalu datang kemari setiap pulang kerja dan juga akrab denganmu," ujarnya pelan, mata masih di luar jendela.

Antonio mengernyit. Lalu ekspresinya berubah. "Oh, yang tinggal di kompleks dekat rumah sakit?"

"Ya! itu dia. Apa kau tahu namanya?" sahut Roderich.

"Sayang sekali tidak. Sebenarnya Gilbert yang tahu lebih banyak. Dia yang lebih sering berbicara dengannya," balas Antonio.

"Ooh," gumam Roderich.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu yang lain, Roderich?" tanya pemuda Spanyol itu.

"Ti-Tidak. Terima kasih," balas Roderich cepat.

Antonio mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam. Sementara Roderich berpikir untuk melihat rumah wanita itu keesokan harinya. Lagipula akhir pekan—ia tak perlu pergi bekerja. Ia tersenyum pada rencana itu.

. . .

Roderich mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati, menyumpahi si albino idiot itu. Memang Gilbert yang sudah memberitahunya soal tempat tinggal wanita itu. Roderich juga akhirnya mengunjungi alamat yang ditinjukkan Gilbert.

Hanya saja saat ia sampai pada alamat itu, ternyata penghuninya sudah meninggalkan bangunan. Saat ia bertanya pada tetangga di sekitar kompleks itu, Roderich mengetahui kalau wanita itu sudah pindah ke Hungaria bersama keluarganya dua hari yang lalu. Itu berarti saat ia melihatnya di pagi itu adalah hari terakhir wanita muda itu di kota ini.

Roderich menghela nafas. Ia melangkah keluar dari kompleks itu dan mengeluarkan telepon seluler, dengan cepat menekan nomor rumah Ludwig. Di ujung yang lain, terdengar suara telepon diangkat.

"Ludwig? Bisa tolong bicara dengan Gilbert. Katakan ini penting," ujarnya cepat.

Beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara Gilbert di ujung lainnya, menggantikan suara Ludwig.

"Roddy? Untuk apa kau menelepon? Mengganggu saja. Aku dan West baru saja akan-"

"Dasar bodoh!" potong Roderich. "Alamat yang kau berikan, mereka sudah pindah dua hari lalu, idiot! Kau sengaja melakukannya, ya?"

"Oh. Apa aku lupa mengatakan mereka akan pindah hari itu ke Hungaria?" tanya Gilbert, terdengar seperti menahan tawa. "Kupikir kau tak akan mengunjunginya."

"Idiot! Aku tak akan pernah membeli informasi darimu lagi!" serunya marah sambil menutup teleponnya. Roderich bisa membayangkan tawa Gilbert yang meledak setelah ia menutup teleponnya. Albino bodoh yang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

. . .

Beberapa tahun setelah hari itu, Roderich duduk di ruang musiknya dan memainkan piano. Ia masih mengingat sosok wanita itu, tetapi tidak pernah menemukannya lagi. Sampai ia berpikir apa wanita yang dilihatnya itu hanya sekedar halusinasi saja—atau Gilbert berbohong padanya. Roderich sudah pindah ke Austria dan menikah dengan wanita lain, yang sama-sama berambut coklat dan menurutnya tidak kalah cantik dari sosok wanita itu. Elizaveta Hedervary berasal dari Hungaria, negara yang sama dengan negara di mana wanita itu pindah. Tetapi Roderich tidak yakin kalau Elizaveta mengenal wanita itu.

Saat ia mengakhiri lagu, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakangnya. Roderich berbalik dan menemukan istrinya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus saja setiap hari, Roddy," puji Elizaveta.

"Terima kasih," balas Roderich sambil melempar senyuman.

"Oh, ya. Tadi aku membongkar gudang dan menemukan album lama keluargaku. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar istrinya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Liza," jawab Roderich.

Elizaveta masuk ke dalam dan keluar sesaat kemudian dengan membawa beberapa album berwarna biru yang warnanya sudah pudar. Roderich menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk sofa. Di sampingnya, Elizaveta duduk dan mulai membuka album itu. Ia menuturkan cerita tentang setiap foto yang ada di dalamnya, mulai saat ia masih kecil sampai tumbuh. Roderich mendengarkan ceritanya dan sesekali menanggapi. Sampai di halaman terakhir.

"Nah, ini foto saat kami akan pindah ke Hungaria di akhir musim gugur," ujarnya ceria. Tangannya menunjuk ke figur wanita muda yang berdiri di samping ibunya. "Ini aku."

Roderich terkejut. Matanya membesar. Wanita di foto itu, yang ditunjuk Elizaveta, sosok yang sama yang ia lihat di pagi itu saat ia berada di café Antonio. Jadi sebenarnya wanita itu…

"Roddy? Ada apa?" tanya Elizaveta tiba-tiba, menarik Roderich dari lamunannya.

"E-Eh, bukan apa-apa," balas Roderich terbata-bata.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Eliza mengangguk dan menutup album di tangannya, kemudian mengambil album lain dan mulai bercerita lagi.

Roderich tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung, karena akhirnya tahu siapa wanita misterius di pagi musim gugur itu—yang selalu terbayang di pikirannya. Wanita yang sama dengan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan bercerita padanya.

((owari))

_East side story_ : lagu yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sung by Bryan Adams.

Ah, AusHung pertama saya. Yap, juga sangat aneh, seperti fic saya yang lain -_-". Saya aja nggak ngerti kenapa judulnya jadi begitu—gak nyambung sama sekali. Tapi… ya sudahlah *shrug*

Review, bitte?

-gK


End file.
